


The Perfect Boyfriend?

by clxavibes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy hates Lexa, Clarke is gay, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lexa doesn’t cry, M/M, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Sad Ending, Smut, clarke is jealous, pregnancy??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxavibes/pseuds/clxavibes
Summary: High School AU—Clarke is miserable with Finn and catches him in the act. All Clarke wants is to be noticed, have a happy life, and the perfect boyfriend.Raven might be able to help her out.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 38
Kudos: 252





	1. The Perfect Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys might know me from All is Fair In Love and Basketball. I wanted to try something different. Here is the first chapter to my second fic and I hope you guys enjoy. My first fic will return soon. I just had This idea in my head and wanted to write it before it disappeared from my head. I hope you guys enjoy. P.S it’s 2 AM and I have to be up in 4 hours. This just proves my dedication. Btw this is a very lengthy first chapter.

“Hey wait up!” Raven yells while sprinting with all her science books in her arms.

Raven catches up to the blonde and smiles.

“What’s up Rae?” Clarke says as she walks through the crowd of people.

“You heard about the party tonight?” Rae says while juggling her books.

“No, who’s is it?” Clarke says turning the corner to their calculus class.

“It’s Bellamys...you’re not going?” The brunette asked with a questioning tone.

“No, I’m not.” The blonde says, but she continues to get a stare from Raven.

“That’s weird..Finn is going. So I don’t know I sorta thought you’d be going because you’re his girlfriend.” Raven says slowly.

“What?!” Clarke stops walking, “he told me he was going to stay in and study tonight!” 

“Well maybe I heard Finn wrong!” Raven says while putting her books on the desk.

Clarke puts her bag down in her seat and stands with her hands on her hips, looks around and shakes her head.

“Where is he? I have to go find him or he’ll be late for class.” 

Clarke was a straight A student, she was basically the perfect child, captain of the cheer team, and the perfect girlfriend. Clarke doesn’t understand why she even wastes her time with a jock who fucks off and barely only does anything with his life. Only thing he’s decent at is football. There is just something about his presence that makes her feel secure.

“But Finn isn’t even in calculus with us!” Raven says as the blonde speed walks out of the room. Raven knows Clarke is “trying to get him to make it to class” is just an excuse to talk to him about it.

Clarke walks through the hall to see if she can find Finn, but he’s nowhere to be found. She sighs and rubs her temples.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way back to class. 

On her way back to class, she finally spots Finn. But not the way she wants.

She sees Finn walking closely side by side with some blonde. Too close. His hands by his side with his shoulders back. And that stupid fucking floppy hair bouncing. And that fucking cocky walk. What pissed Clarke off more was that smirk on his face, that she knew to well.

Clarke just stands there with her hands on her hips looking at him. 

He doesn’t notice Clarke’s stare until the girl walks past him to her class. Clarke’s blood is boiling as she watches them smile at each other before parting ways.

Finn finally starts to head to his class when he sees Clarke. At This point steam is coming out of her ears.

Clarke walks in his direction at a fast pace, aware that the bell is gonna ring in any minute.

“Hey babe!” Finn reaches for her, but Clarke just crosses her arms.

“What’s the matter babe?” Finn says with puppy dog eyes. 

“What’s the fucking matter?! Who the fuck was that?” Clarke harshly whispers.

“Who was who?” 

“Don’t act stupid, Finn.”  He’s not acting.

“Oh Costia?! She’s just a friend. She’s new and didn’t know where her classes were babe.” Finn says with his hands in the air surrendering. 

“So friends eye fuck each other?”

“Babe, we were not!” He takes a cautious step forward, testing the waters, “I would never do anything like that to you.” He says as he caresses her face and leans in.

I’m not gonna do it ...  Fuck yes I am.

Maybe she was overreacting? 

She calmed down and met him half way. 

She closed her eyes and actually enjoyed the kiss. 

The kiss was cut short by the warning bell sounding.

Finn pulled away and caressed her cheeks, “We’ve gotta get to class now, but I’ll see you in parking lot yeah?”

Clarke just smiled and nodded her head. She made it back to class before the final bell rang.

As the teacher entered the classroom, Clarke leaned over to Raven.

“What are you doing after school?” Clarke whispered away from the teacher.

“Um I have something to do later, but after I’m getting ready for the party.” Raven says not making eye contact with Clarke.

That’s weird. She’s acting strange.

“Ladies!” Both the girls heads snap up, “Share with the class what you were talking about. Yes?” 

Both girls looked at each other, “We were just talking about studying later Mr. Kane.” Clarke says sweetly.

All Mr. Kane does is let out a  hmph  and starts his lecture.

—————

Clarke walked into the 3 story house and set her shoes at the front door. 

“Mom!” She makes her way into the kitchen.

“In the kitchen honey!” Abby yells.

“Hey, guess what?!” Clarke says bouncing up and down.

Abby just turns around expectantly, “What is it baby doll?”

“I got put on the homecoming committee!” At this point Clarke and Abby are jumping up and down.

Abby was the captain of the cheer team back in the day at Polis High School and she was head of the homecoming committee. Abby was known around, even some of Clarke’s teachers knew her mom.

“That’s amazing honey, I’m so proud of you!” Abby says while kissing her daughters cheek, “so, do you have any plans tonight?”

Clarke thought to herself for a minute.

I don’t have plans tonight, I think? Maybe a little studying.

But, Clarke remembered.

I have to talk to Finn.

“As a matter of fact I might have plans mom.” Clarke smiles deviously as she heads upstairs.

Clarke threw down her backpack as soon as she got in her room. She opened her closet and thought to herself.

She knew exactly what she needed to do.

She grabbed her phone and called Raven. It took a couple tries, but she picked up on the second try.

“Yes Clarke?” Raven said almost annoyed.

“Am I calling at a bad time?” 

“I’m just getting ready for Bells party princess.” Raven says with a sigh.

“Speaking of...I have a plan. I need your help.” 

“What is it?” Raven says with some rustling on the other end of the phone.

“I’m going to call Finn and see if he lies to me about the party. If he tells me the truth, I’ll drop it. If he doesn’t, I want to make a surprise pop up at the party and catch him.” Clake explains.

Clarke can just see the smirk on Ravens face. 

“That’s my Clarkey. I’m down. Just tell me what to do and I got you babe.” Raven says with a laugh.

“Thanks Rae. I’ll hit you back in a minute.” 

With that Clarke hangs up the phone and immediately FaceTimes Finn.

The phone rings twice and he picks up.

“Hey beautiful what’s going on?” Finn says smoothly. 

It’s clear that he has just gotten out of the shower.

“Oh nothing, just calling to see what you’re up too” Clarke smiles sweetly.

“Well, I just got out of the shower and now I’m planning on staying in and studying a bit. How ‘bout you babe?” Finn says drying his hair with a towel.

Lying. Bitch.

Clarke grits her teeth off camera, “I’m about to head to bed babe. Don’t study too hard!” Clarke says with fake enthusiasm.

“Aw okay baby. Get your beauty rest and I’ll be here just studying away. I love you and sleep tight baby.” The brunette boy says while blowing a kiss at the camera.

“Goodnight babe.” 

“Goodnight beautiful.” Finn says as he hangs up the call.

I can also play the lying game.

Clarke to Raven: So his bitch ass lied 

Raven: No Fucking Way!

Clarke: Way!

Clarke: So now you know what that means! Time to get sexy and give Finny boy a surprise!

Raven: I like bad Clarkey;)

Clarke goes straight to her closet, “I know the exact thing.”

————

“Mom, Im heading out with Raven!” Clarkeyells walking to the door.

“Okay sweetie. Don’t be out too late, we’ll be picking up your dad from the airport in the morning.” Abby warns Clarke. 

Clarke knows how important this is for her mom, so she will keep her promise.

“I promise! I love you mom!” Before Abby can respond, she’s already out the door.

Raven is outside waiting in her black Acura TL. 

“HOLY SHIT! HOT MAMMA COMING THROUGH!” Raven yells with a cat call.

Clarke does a spin for Raven then puts her hands on her hips. 

“You like?” The blonde says cheekily.

Clake has on a tight black dress, with her cleavage leaving nothing little to the imagination. Her hair is down on her shoulders with wavy curls. Along with some killer black pumps.

“Do I like?! Baby Finn is gonna wish he didn’t lie to you tonight.” Raven says with a wink.

Clarke smirks and hops into the car and off to their destination.

————

They park on the curb because of the amount of cars already taking up the driveway. 

Both girls mouth just gape at the amount of cars. The entire school must be here.

The two make their way into the house racked with people. There are people on the stairs making out, drinking, and laughing.

The stench of beer and tequila fills both the girls noses.

As soon as both girls walk through the door, guys immediately come to them.

“Damn!” “Can I get you ladies a drink?” “Fuck you both look good enough to eat.” “That’s Finn’s girl man” “Clarke looking good!” “Raven as sexy as always!”

There was compliment after compliment. 

Clarke has her attention on one mission. 

Finding Finn.

“Okay, I’m gonna go upstairs and look for him first! If you see him, send me a text. Don’t give away that I’m here!” Clarke yells over the booming noise.

“Aye Aye Captain!” The brunette yells while walking to the table of booze.

Clarke pushes her way past the hormonal teens on the stairs, getting eyed down by both girls and guys.

She searches the upstairs, but no Finn in sight.

Where is this motherfucker.

While Clarke is walking back down the stairs, her phone buzzes in her purse.

Quickly withdrawing the phone, she sees it’s a text from Raven.

Raven to Clarke: Tango spotted.

Clarke: wtf does that mean?

Raven: Jesus that means I just saw him!

Clarke: Where?!

Raven: the corner of the room next to Bells family picture.

Clarke makes a beeline as fast as she can in her heels down the stairs. 

On her way she runs into a very intoxicated Bellamy. 

“Whoa! Princess you look good!” Bell says slurring his words.

“Thanks that’s nice and all, but I gotta do something.” The blonde says hurriedly. 

Bellamy just gives his best attempt at a wave before grabbing some girl.

Clarke makes her way through the stench of weed and liquor. She pushes through school mates who are doing nothing besides dry jumping each other.

As she pushes through the clearing she spots Finn.

But, not just Finn.

Clarke freezes in her spot. 

All she can do is let a tear drop.

There is Finn, with the same girl he was walking with, sitting on his lap.

She can see there tongues clashing for dominance. Finn is groping her as she is groping him. 

She’s hurt. Beyond hurt. She trusted this guy with everything in her. Told him things she wouldn’t tell anyone. 

The two break apart for air and Finns brown eyes meet Blue.

He squints his eyes at the blonde, trying to focus his eye sight on the figure.

His eyes quickly widen. He’s pushing the girl off him in a split second. 

He’s too drunk to even walk over to Clarke. He tries to his best capability, feeling the effect of the weed and liquor coursing through his veins.

He is about 2 feet from Clarke. Clarke meets him halfway and grabs a cup out of a nearby partygoers hand.

She quickly throws it in the boys face.

He closes his eyes as the liquor gets in them. 

“Ah! Clarke what the fuck!” He tries to use his shirt to wipe the beer out of his eyes. 

Clarke was feeling feisty. She gave him a big slap across the face.

Apparently she used so much force, it knocked the boy over.

At that moment the entire room stops and stares.

“Damn Finn You got knocked the fuck out!” “Ohhh shit” “So does this mean you’re single Clarke!” “Shit”

At this point Clarke has got tears running down her face. 

Raven comes up to Clarke and hugs her immediately and pulls her outside. 

“Let’s get you home babe.” Raven says putting a sobbing Clarke in the passenger seat.

The blonde doesn’t say anything. She just lets her tears fall.

Raven puts a reassuring hand on her leg and drives her home that way the whole time. 

————

The Latina pulls into the driveway and parks the car.

She reaches for her seatbelt when she hears a tiny voice, “I..trusted him Rae.”

“Oh babe. I know you did.” Raven says as she puts a comforting hand on her knee.

Hearing the confirmation from her best friend that she really trusted him, she cried even harder.

“Every time I let a guy in my life, they never stay. Like is there something wrong with me?” 

“Nothing is wrong Clarke. You are an amazing girl and anyone would kill to-“, She cut off the Latina. 

“Fuck me? Just like everyone else.” She says with a chuckle.

“No that’s not true. There is a guy out there that will want you for you and no other reason. You know that.” Raven says wiping her tears.

They sit in silence for another minute before Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt. 

Raven unbuckles Hers right after.

“I’ll be okay you can go home or back to the party, I don’t mind.” Clarke went on as she got out of the car.

Raven gets out as well, “You’re my best friend. I’m going to stay with you.” 

Raven really was the only decent human being on this earth. She knows she can always trust her. She trusted this girl with her life. 

Clarke gets to the door and staggers as she opens up the door to the big house.

They both immediately go to Clarke’s room.

Once inside, Clarke immediately peels of the fight black dress.

She was never shy of her body, especially around Raven. She did have a good body. She just wished she wasn’t used for it.

She slides into the bed and closes her eyes trying to hold back her tears as best as she can.

She feels a dip in the bed a little later and a arm pulling her closer.

She immediately turns and allows her best friend to cuddle her.

It’s not long after the blonde falls asleep.

Raven contemplates making a plan to help the poor girl.

Should I do this? Fuck. Maybe this will work right?

If I do this, there’s no coming back from this.

Maybe this could be a good thing. We shall see.

Thinking so much about this, Ravens eyes start to droop slowly. No longer being able to fight her drowsiness, she falls asleep determined to help her friend.

————

Why the fuck are birds so loud in the morning?

Abby and Clarke are sitting at the table eating breakfast before heading to the airport to pick up Jake.

“Sweetie I’m so sorry things didn’t work out with Finn,” Abby began to speak, “I’m not going push you to talk about it, but whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here to listen .” Finished with an understanding statement.

Clarke feels so lucky to have an understanding parent.

“Thank you so much mom. I love you” Clarke says with a small smile, still feeling sad about the previous night.

As Clarke starts to help her mom clean the kitchen her phone chimes.

Raven to Clarke: I have something planned to make you feel better. I need you to meet me. Come to this address at 4 o’clock. 472 Drop lane

Wait what? Why can’t she just tell me what it is?

Clarke: Raven? You didn’t kill Finn did you?

Of course she’s joking. Maybe not? Raven can be...harmless. Sometimes. She was a pretty feisty Latina.

She receives a reply almost instantly.

Raven: No, of course not! 

Raven: Unless you wanted me to hurt him..

Clarke: No Raven Jesus

Raven: I was just kidding;)

Raven: My plan is completely harmless. Well kind of :) I love you and I’ll see you there 

Oh fuck Raven.

Right now she just had to focus on picking up her dad from the airport.

————

Well picking up Jake was actually very peaceful and peace was a need.

Everything is going great minus Jake wanting to kill the boy who made his little girl cry. But she can’t help resisting the feeling of going to meet Raven for her “surprise”. She told her parents Raven is taking her out to feel better and they quickly said yes. Either they want her out of the house to get down to the nitty gritty or they want her to be distracted from the sadness. 

None of my business.

————

Clarke is now standing at the door of a warehouse at exactly 4 o’clock.

She’s so confused right now, she was in the middle of nowhere. Way out of town.

I pray she doesn’t have Finn fucking tied up in there somewhere.

Clarke was just about to bang on the giant warehouse door when Raven opens it with a bright smile.

That’s scared Clarke.

“Raven you better not have fucking Finn in there.” The blonde says jokingly.

“I have something way better,” Raven says with a smirk.

“Okay now I’m really nervous.” Clarke says with a panicked expression.

Before she can protest, Raven is pulling her inside.

She expects to find Finn, but comes face to face with a bunch of electronic equipment, There’s electricity flying all over the place. It almost looks safe? She sees some desktops with some hardcore looking computers and equipment. But her mouth really gapes at what she would believe is two 20 feet tall towers standing in front of her.

With her mouth still open, she turns to the brunette, “Raven? What the fuck is this stuff?”

The brunette smiles and mimics jazz hand, “Surprise! We,” Raven steps towards Clarke and laces there fingers, “Are going to make you the perfect boyfriend.” 

Hold the fuck up. What?!


	2. “If you wanted that, you might as well make a female!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t end well or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late. I’m juggling school, work, military, and I had Covid. Sorry guys, but this is what I got for you. Also sorry if there are mistakes and grammar errors.

“Jesus fuck Raven.” Clarke said as she walked around the room.

“Just hear me out! This-“ Raven was quickly cut off.

“Raven this is a bad idea and does not look safe.” Clarke says.

“Okay. I know it looks crazy, but just hear me out.” Raven says with pleading eyes.

Clarke just puts her hands on her hips and lets her talk.

“So, you know how Finn is the douchebag of the century? Okay yeah well, I have a plan to fix that.” Raven just walks away, but continues speaking.

Clarke is still confused. Beyond confused.

“You know how for the last 6 months I haven’t been really hanging out with you or anyone for that matter? Yeah well this is what I have been doing.” Raven 

explains.

Clarke doesn’t know whether to follow her or walk out of that door and have nothing to do with this.

Raven turns around and gestures for Clarke to follow.

As Clarke walks towards her she has no words. 

“I know what you’re thinking, “This isn’t what I meant Rae, Are you fucking insane?, This won’t work, and ya da ya da.”

“Exactly what I’m thinking.” Clarke says still looking around at everything.

There has to be about 10 safety hazards in this room.

“So you’re telling me you knew the whole situation with Finn would happen? And now we’re going to make me a robot boyfriend?” Clarke says with her brow raised.

“No no babe. I-I was making a “robot boyfriend” to prove to...someone that I could make a Humanoid Robot.” Raven replied looking away suspiciously.

Clarke looked puzzled at Ravens behavior.She finally put the pieces together.

God damn it. Mason.

“Please tell me you didn’t make a bet with who I think?” Clarke mumbles with her hands on her temples.

The brunette just turned away and walked towards the many computers.

“For fucks sake Raven. Not everything is a competition!” At this point Raven is smiling at her hard work.

“But it’s impressive right?!”  


Clarke sighs, “Yes, it is impressive,” Raven smiles, “but, also very dangerous and I won’t let you do it.”

“Oh come on, lighten up! Let me show you what I can do!” Raven grabs Clarke’s hand and drags her to the equipment.

Raven hits a switch and boots up 4 desktops.

Clarke took a tentative step back because Raven can be..destructive.

Clarke watched as Raven flipped another switch, on what seems to be a circuit board.

“Are you ready?” Raven says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

No. 

“No, Rae.” The blonde already knows even if she says no she’ll do whatever she wants anyway.

“Oh don’t be a baby!” Raven says, “Now before I do this, say “Pull the lever Krunk!”

“Raven just pull the god damn lever.” 

The brunette pulls the lever. The entire warehouse lights up.

Clarke is just standing there with her mouth agape.

“Soooo, you ready boo?” Raven says walking over to the desktops and taking a seat.

“Raven I don’t know. This looks really dangerous.” Clarke takes a seat next to Raven, “one of us can get really hurt.”

The brunette sighs, “Clarke, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Me neither for that matter. Please trust me?” Clarke still has a very unsure face on, “Look we can just mess around and have some fun. Safely though. And plus I highly doubt this will even work, it just for fun. Pleaseeee let me help you.”

Raven gave her the eyes, the eyes that she used on her when they were younger. 

Clarke let’s out a dramatic sigh, “Fine, but let me text my mom that I’ll be with you the whole day.”

I hope I’m not making a mistake.

———

The two girls were about 3 hours into “creating the best thing known to man.” As Raven would put it.

The both got hungry around the 2 hour mark. So Clarke decided to go and get them both a burger and fries from Trikru diner.

Raven was in the middle of taking a bit of her burger, “Oh! It’s time!”

The blonde scolded her, “Don’t talk with your mouth full. And it’s time for what?”

The brunette just rolls her eyes, “Geez mom I’m sorry.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes.

“It’s time to design your perfect man! You know like facial features and body type.”

“Okay let’s do it.”

“Ohhh! I’m so excited!” Raven clapped her hands enthusiastically, “Okay let’s start the body type!”

Raven clicks a few buttons and pulls up a screen, it almost looks like a holographic of a unisex person.

“So, we want male or female?” Raven says.

“Male.” Clarke states quickly.

“Wow, you’re so boring.” Clarke just looks flabbergasted.

“What?! You said this was ‘make a boyfriend’ not a girlfriend! I’m not against having a girl-“ Clarke starts running her mouth before Raven cuts her off.

“Relax boo. I’m just joking.” 

They both laugh it off and Raven chooses male. 

The two make out body builds, which Clarke went with a mesomorph body type. Or what Clarke likes to call it, “A Cristiano Ronaldo body type.”

The blonde decided not to go with a full on masculine man, but both masculine and feminine. She gave the man blue eyes, almost similar to hers, brunette hair, and just a normal nose.

“Now it’s time to alter underneath the clothes.” Raven starts wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke with a slight smirk.

“Uh-uh! Rae I don’t care what his package size is!” Clarke says hiding her face in her hands.

“So you don’t care if he has a micro-penis!” Raven says while adjusting the scale on the computer, “See look at that!” 

‘Twas indeed a micro-penis.

“If you wanted that, you might as well make him a female!” 

“Okay fine fine, just give him a uh...5 inch?” The blue eyed girl already knew what Raven would say.

“Oh come on!-“

“Rae, just please put that.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” The engineer set the bar at exactly 5 inches, “I’m just saying, if it was my man he’d have a shlong!” 

Clarke just face palms.  Why do I put up with her?

“Okay now that that’s done. Let’s choose what you want their strengths and weaknesses to be.” Raven says.

“Well I know I want him to be athletic and strong, ya know, so he can fuck Finn up on the field. Oh! And I want him to be romantic, show me off, and a protector.” 

“Ohh I like it! Weaknesses?” Raven gives herself a mental pat on the back.

“Video games! So I can beat him, Finn never let me win.” 

Raven looked at her like she had 3 heads, “Video games? Really? No we’ll go with defenseless.”

Clarke just pouts at her.

“Ugh, fine! Defenseless AND Video games.” Raven said with finality in her voice.

Clarke looks down at her watch and sees that it’s almost 9 o’clock. They’re making good time.

“Okay! I think that’s it. Let me do a few things..” Raven says as she clicks her tongue, “Okay. So you do realize this will be a Humanoid Robot? It does not have feelings and cannot catch any. It will have a chip in the back of its neck, that detail all the information we just put in on the computer and that’s all. He can take in information, but to an extent. You understand?”

Well that was a lot to take in, but I should be fine.

“I 100% understand.” Clarke says eagerly.

“Okay. Good. Now we can start the formation of him so let’s-“ 

“Hold that thought! I really have to pee.” Clarke says running to the bathroom, “Don’t start it without me!”

The other girl sitting at the computer rolls her eyes.

Hm. While she’s gone. Let’s tweak him up a bit.

Raven looks back one more time at the door and blows out a breath.

_______

As soon as Clarke makes her way back from the bathroom, she can’t wait to see her new boyfriend. She stops herself in her tracks.

Clarke stop. It won’t work and even if it does you can’t get attached. But I also can’t wait to see the look on Finns face.

Clarke makes her way back into the room with Raven and sees her clicking away.

“Rae!” The brunette jumps, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Clarke starts to walk faster. 

“Nothing I was just making some little tweaks!” Raven squeals as she types faster.

Clarke rolls Raven out of the way to look at the screen. She’s made some tweaks alright.

“I’m changing everything back!” Clarke starts clicking away at the bar and drop down menus.

“No! Come on it’ll be fun!” Raven begs and pushes Clarke hands away playfully and begins fixing what Clarke altered.

“No! You stop!” Clarke says while swatting Ravens hands.

“No, you stop!” 

Now the girls are just pushing each other out of the way to change it the way the girls want individually.

Clarke bumps Raven a little to hard and knocks Clarke’s sprite all over the console and keyboard.

Before either of the girls can react the computer starts pulling codes and glitching out.

“No no no fuck!” Raven says while throbbing a towel nearby to wipe it up.

“Rae I’m so sorry! It was an accide-“

Clarke didn’t finish the sentence as sparks started to shower from the computer and underneath the desk, almost hitting Clarke in the face. 

The two girls jump back fast.

**_ Initiating creation sequence. _ **

Raven and Clarke look at each other as sparks starting flying off walls, from wires, and anything with a power source.

“We have to go, now!” Raven says in a hurry, making her way to Clarke and grabbing her and making their way out of the building.

The deafening sound of metal dropping pierces both the girls ears. 

“Raven what’s going on!” Clarke yells over the noise.

“I don’t know! Your drink broke my computer. Let’s go!” Both the girls make a dash for the door and make it out okay.

Both the girls make it out and Raven closes the warehouse doors and pulls the chains around the handles and puts a big lock on it.

“Are you okay?!” Raven asks the clearly shaken blonde.

Clarke just nods her head.

“Okay good. WE SPEAK OF THIS TO NO ONE.” Raven says again walking to her car.

“But wait! Shouldn’t we call someone!” Clark says shouting from a distance. 

Raven comes closer, “No! If they find out I was in there making things go boom, I’ll go to fucking prison Clarke!”

Clarke just wiped off her hands and looks at Rae.

“Okay, fine. So what if the entire warehouse catches on fire and it spreads to the trees, creating a wildfire.” Clarke says trying to reason.

“It won’t. The walls are fire resistant. The whole warehouse is covered that way. If there is a fire it will burn itself out.” Raven says reasoning.

Before Clarke can say anything else, Raven continues.

“Princess go home and pretend this didn’t happen. Okay? We don’t want to get in trouble. I’ll see you tomorrow and DON’T tell anyone about what happened in there.” 

“But!-“ 

“Nope! Go home and text me,” Raven kisses the blondes forehead and walks away and gets in her and speeds off.

Clarke decided to do the same.

______

Clarke makes it through her front door at 11:30 A.M, hopping to sneak past her parents without being caught. 

She start to tiptoe up the stairs. 

“Clarke! It’s late. You haven’t returned me or your fathers phone calls, we were so worried. What did you and Raven get up to?” Abby says lacing her robe around the front with Jake coming into view. 

“Nothing!” Clarke says suspiciously. 

Damn it Clarke! Pipe down!

“I meant you know nothing. Just went to the mall and looked at bras and clothes.” Clarke says with a more calm face.

Both parents look suspiciously at each other, “Okay. Where are your bags? You always get something when you go to the mall.” Jake says

Fuck. That’s true.

“Ya know, they didn’t have anything I liked so we just talked and at frozen yogurt.” Clarke says.

“Okay, well me and your mom are headed up to bed. Remember if you want to talk to us, we’re always here munchkin.” He says walking over and kissing his daughter goodnight. Her mom does the same.

Clarke let’s put a breath when she hears a door close.

“That was too close.” Clarke mumbles under her breath.

She makes her way to her room and takes off her clothes and changes into some comfortable sleep shorts and top.

“This was just all a bad dream. I’m gonna fall asleep and wake up and it won’t be real. It’s sad, I was actually enjoying it for a moment.” The blonde says to herself as she falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you guys thoughts and criticism, I will reply to as many as I can guys. I hope you guys stick with me and this story for a while:)


End file.
